Scars
by boothandboneslove
Summary: Spencer Reid has alot of scars. Please review.


Scars remind you of who you were, not of what you are.

Spencer Reid had alot of scars, some were phyiscal while others were mental and emotional. He carried with him all the pain from his past, and he sometimes struggled with carrying all the pain into his future. He struggled with keeping himself from falling apart at the seams with the weight he carried on his shoulders.

Derek was well aware of every scar that littered the pale beatiful skin of his lover's body. He knew that Spencer had never forgotten any of the pain he had suffered through in his past. He wished desparately that he could just run his hands over Spencer's body and erase every single one of his scars.

Spencer had scars from when he was young and bullied by the idiots and jerks from his childhood, though most of those scars were emotional and not physical but they were there all the same. They still hurt Spencer, he was still pained by the memories of how he aquired those scars. One scar in particular he hated more then the rest that he had recieved from his childhood. It was pinkish in color, and it wasnt very big but he could always see it whenever he looked the miorror. It was on his shoulder, he got it from some guy that shoved him into a broken window. The rough jagged edges of the glass had dug into his shoulder tearing the skin and releasing the blood that flowed just under it. Spencer was only fourteen at the time, the man had forced his lips onto Spencer's and had shoved his hand between Spencer's legs and forced them open. Spencer was horrified into complete stillness by what the man was doing, but he knew he had to find a way to get himself out of the situation. Spencer lifted his leg and kneed the man in the groin causing him to hunch over in pain on the ground. Spencer ran as fast as he could to the safety of his home as fast as his long legs could carry him, and thank god that was faster then the man could run in his haze of pain.  
"You little bitch, if I ever see you again I'll kill you!" the man had shouted after him but Spencer didn't stop; terrified by the thought of what might happen if he did.

The scars that Derek knew pained the younger man the most to see was the scars on the inside of his elbows, thankfully only some were visible and that was only if you looked at his arms close enough which nobody but Derek and Spencer did. Those scars were the reminders of the days that his life had been spraling out of his control,  
the days that he wasn't strong enough to fight his own pain. But they were also reminders of the time when him and the best thing to ever happen to him came together, when him and Derek had come together. When Derek had yelled at him for being an idiot, and took the vials from Spencer's bag and threw them on the ground listening to the vials shatter on the road at Derek's feet.

"Danm it Reid, what the hell were you thinking?" Derek had yelled his hands clutching into fists and shaking as he fought the urge to hit the younger man, he would never ever cause him pain.

"What does it matter what I was thinking? I just want to die alright? Nobody would care if I did." Spencer yelled back angry, but the tears in his eyes were not caused by anger but rather by pain. Derek had stepped forward with the intention of yelling at him for ever entertaining such a rediculous idea in the first place. But instead he found himself locking his lips onto the younger mans.

"I would, I would care if you died pretty boy. I'm not strong enough to lose the man I love." Derek whispred before kissing him again.

Spencer sat on Derek's lap as he kissed him, his shirt was off letting Derek see every scar that was marred into the younger man's skin, Derek ran his fingers over the scar on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer had told him what had caused it a long time ago, it hurt Derek to see it. It hurt him because Spencer didn't deserve what that man had done to him, he didn't deserve the scar that was on his shoulder. He didn't deserve to have his innocence corrupted when he was only fourteen, that was too young of an age for that to happen to somebody. Not that Derek thought there was ever an age that it should happen to anybody, but Spencer was just a kid at the time.

"You know I hate that scar." Spencer murmured into his neck.

"I know, I hate it too." Derek replied running his fingers on one hand through Spencer's soft brown hair. Derek grabbed Spencer's chin turning his head so that he could see Spencer's doe like hazel eyes, that he loved so much. "I love you, you know that right?" Derek asked.

"I know, I love you too." Spencer replied smiling and kissing Derek once again. 


End file.
